Moon of a Dreamer
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Collab w/ Mimi the Monkey. Isshi and Emiko thought they were both dead after the sound was torn down, now noing of the others exsistence, they think to flee from their problems even more. But they are getting dragged in more and more R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prisoner

I skid across the grass; the pang of kunai's rushing past me. I looked up beneath the fringe of my black and pink hair and saw that the kunai I had thrown was wedged into the big oak tree. I smiled at my triumph and continued with my training until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted me. I turned to see a boy with shaggy red hair and odd features and tools.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Training," I told him. He continued to glare at me as I pulled out another kunai and threw it at a tree, hitting my mark.

"This is Leaf territory, you have no right to be here," the redhead said.

"And you do?" I questioned, pointing to the sand mark on his gourd. "Who are you anyway?"

"Gaara of the Sand, I am the Kazekage," he announced, a hint of arrogance in his monotone. I glared back at him and took a step forward.

"Well then... you are in my bingo book, and I need some more ca—," I stopped my sentence with a piercing scream. Hot sand stretched from the ground in the shape of a hand and snatched me up violently. I hung me upside down, and for a moment, I thought it had dropped me...because I fell into the darkness.

—xXx—

_Where am I? It's so dark, so cold... I feel blood... I smell blood._

_Why is that? Why do I feel in danger now? Why is it so dark in here? What the fuck is going on?_

"_Emiko," I heard a deep monotone say, and it sent chills up my spine. There's a boy, with perfect black hair and he makes my heart ache._

"_Who are you?" I questioned, tears starting to form in my eyes._

_ "My name is," there was a strange ringing noise and his name was covered. "You're in danger... more importantly," another buzz covered up another name "Is in trouble too. Help—."_

_ "Wait!" I cried out, reaching to grab him, but a large light fell beneath me, and I fell into it._

—xXx—

I awoke, my hands bonded behind me. A blonde boy was walking around; he was about my age... maybe a year older. I screamed out to him, crying for help. My pleas seemed to be lost until he turned and looked at me.

"Tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is," he instructed. My eyes were soft and my skin was chilled as he spoke the name of a sound nin I had heard so much about.

"I never met him..." I whispered, tears dotting my eye lashes. "You captured me for him? For Uchiha?" The blonde nodded.

"You should introduce yourself," he said.

"You should first," I said matter-of-factly.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

"Emiko Koboyashi," I said, fiddling to untie the ropes. He laughed at my attempt. Naruto pulled out a kunai and motioned for me to turn around, which I did. He cut the ropes and I could finally move my hands.

"Thanks," I said with a content sigh. There was a small glint from behind Naruto and I screamed, alerting him.


	2. Chapter 2:Small chappie from Mimi

"Take the damn job!" she screams at me, slamming me into the wall.

"Fuck you," I spit at her.

"Take it or we turn you over to the Akatsuki," she threatens me.

'_That isn't a bluff ,she has contact with them,' _Fuck.

"4000 more " I say, feeling the bile rise in my throat.

She smirks. "Only 4000 more?" she mocks. "you're getting soft." she watches my face for a reaction. Her face twists to an ugly sneer "Whatever. Half now and half when you bring his head."

'_I'm going to vomit. I maybe a mercenary but that doesn't mean goddamn hired-killer,' I think._

"Tch," is my reply

"Here's his whereabouts and his techniques, good luck….Isshi," she taunts me while leaving, throwing the files on the dust caked table.

I seal my paintings and tools into scrolls, packing them in a light weight bag. After I set out I try to memorize the files on the run.  
—xXx—

When I enter the area, he's standing in front of someone so I can't see them.

_Doesn't matter._

I throw a modified kunai silently through the air as it sails towards him someone- a girl- screams for him to move.

I freeze after hearing the voice

_IMPOSSIBLE!_


End file.
